


Feelings

by Arielchristine16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advice, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cussing, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielchristine16/pseuds/Arielchristine16
Summary: It's almost the anniversary of Allura's sacrifice and Lance doesn't know his feelings. He seeks help from Shiro. Also Keith is at his house patiently waiting, worrying.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to finish! Same as my other fics, I watched only episode 1 of s8 and based everything else on fandom. But I refuse to let these boys go

_ You can do this. You can do this,  _ Lance chants to himself in this head as he’s standing in front of Shiro’s front door. He feels a gentle breeze.  _ It’s now or never, _ he thinks, raising his knuckle to knock when the door suddenly swooshes open. Shiro is standing there with his arms crossed.

“I couldn’t wait any longer.” 

“Huh?”

“Come in,” Shiro says with a small smile.

The two walk into the common room of Shiro and Curtis’ apartment. The lights are dim and there is the soft sound of dishes clanking together coming from the kitchen to the left. Curtis gives Lance a small wave as he sits next to Shiro on the grey sofa. Lance shyly waves back.

Lance twiddles his thumbs and avoids looking into Shiro’s eyes as he tries to come up with a reason as to why he suddenly showed up. A patient grin forms on the older man’s face, waiting for Lance to speak.

“Sorry I dropped by unannounced. I was in the neighborhood running errands and since you live close by, I thought ‘Hey, I haven't seen Shiro in a while, might as well pop by and say hi’...Hi.” Lance is rambling, trying not to give away his real reason for being here, though he knows Shiro can see right through him.

“It’s okay, Lance. You’re always welcome here. It’s been since the engagement party, right?”

“Yeah, oh and congrats again.”

“Thanks!” Curtis calls from over his shoulder from the kitchen. Lance turns to give to give a weak smile.

He gives his full attention back to Shiro as he asks, “How are you doing, Lance?”

“I’m good.”  _ Lie.  _ He takes a shaky breath before saying, “Not good, actually.” Lances long fingers start to shake. Shiro eyes the movement and reaches his left hand out and places it on top of Lances, comforting the boy.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me what’s bothering you. I’m all ears.”

Nodding his head, Lance responds with, “Okay...well...the flowers are starting to bloom. You know? The pink ones. They’re perfect this year.” Lance slowly eases his way into the root of his issue. He still can’t look at Shiro, only the hand on his. “I think all of them are gonna bloom. But...next week...it’s her anniversary...” 

Lance goes quiet. Shiro removes his hand from Lance’s and wraps both his arms around the skinnier boy.  _ He’s grown so much. The weight he’s had to carry...I should have helped sooner. _

Tears run down the tan boy’s face. Shiro can start to feel little droplets fall down his own face. Behind them, footsteps become louder as another set of arms wrap around the boys. They stay connected for who knows how long, with only the sounds of sniffles filling the room. Eventually, the tears dry up. Curtis quietly excuses himself to bed after dropping his arms from the boys, knowing that the two need privacy now.

Once Shiro lets go, Lance takes a deep, shaky breath.  He’s ready. One more breath for good measure before he continues the conversation. “It’ll be three years in a week. Everyone is coming to the farm, as you know. My mom and sisters are making the same meal we had that last night on Earth.” Hiccup. Another deep breath. “Keith got to my house yesterday. I’m glad he’s here, but he’s a week early. He does this every year, and I don’t understand why he stays weeks after as well.” Rambling. No time for breathing now. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad he’s here. I know my family likes having him there.” Lances face twitches when me mentions his family. He loves them, but they worry. One more breath. He’s ready. Really ready this time. “I don’t know what to do, Shiro. I miss her so much...I know she wants me to move on, and I want to...but...it’s hard, so hard. How...how did you move on from Adam?” Lance looks to Shiro, waiting with an answer.

Shiro nods and says, “It wasn’t easy. It took me a long time...I didn’t even know if he was alive when we got back to Earth. But when I found out...it hurt like hell. I didn't even give him a proper goodbye.” Shiro gives Lance’s knee a pat before continuing, “I know he’s happy, though. He’s happy I met Curtis. That I’m alive. That I’m happy. Moving on seemed unbearable, but I had Keith, you, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura...I had a support system, a family, to help. I had to move on amist a war. Lance, you don't have to. You can move on at your own pace. I know you want to. She wants you to. Make Allura happy, Lance. You have friends and family who will be with you through it all. I mean, you literally have someone who stops by anytime he wants just to see you. Just talk, Lance, that’s all you have to do,”

Shiro’s words hit him hard, but he knew the truth in them. He did have someone who shows up at two in the morning or five in the afternoon, who says he’s “just passing through” and ends up staying a week. He always thought Keith stopped by for free food and a bed. But, that wasn’t it. Lance slowly put the pieces together. Keith cared for him. Was there with Lance between every mission, every flower blooming season, every Mcclain birthday. 

“He really does care about me, doesn’t he?”

“You have no idea,” Shiro chuckled. “You know he shows his feelings with actions rather than words.”

_ Yeah, he does,  _ Lance thought. Deep down, Lance knew he had feelings for Keith. He never admitted them but he knew. What Shiro said left room in Lance’s mind for the possibility. The moving on he needs, he wants. Looks like he’s gonna have to ask the mullet.

“Thanks, Shiro. I really needed to hear that.” Lance launches himself at Shiro, encasing him in another hug. 

“It’s no problem, Lance.”

Shiro pulls Lance closer. They stay like that for a minute, sharing in the comfort of each other. Both have been through so much. Both have lost someone they love. Both are moving on.

Lance lets go first, pulling back. Before he could let out a sound, something shocks him. Kosmo is suddenly standing next to them. Lance always forgets that Kozmo’s the size of a fucking horse. 

“What the fuck?!”

“Oh, yeah,” Shiro says, “Kosmo likes to poof here every so often. I think he comes here when Keith ignores him. Or, he knows I have treats.”

Lance cannot believe that Shiro is just acting like this is a normal thing. Also, the fact that Kosmo is supposed to be at his farm, which is two hours away.

Shiro pushes himself off the couch and goes to the kitchen. After rummaging through a drawer, he pulls out a dog treat that could easily be the size of Lance’s face. Shiro tosses it in the air as Kosmo catches it and scarfs it down before poofing away.

“I think that's your cue to leave. Keith must be busy and ignoring him, if Kosmo had to poof all the way here.”

“Okay, yeah.” Lance is still a little stunned. “I should go. Thanks again, Shiro.” Lance gets up from the couch and moves towards the door. Twisting the handle Lance says, “I’ll see you next week, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Shiro waves as Lance walks towards his car, giving him a small smile before closing the door.

Lance hops into the driver seat and starts the car. Lance has a lot to think about on his two hour journey home.  _ Yeah, um, how the fuck am I going to talk to that mullet? I have to tell him huh? _

Lance turns on his car radio. Staring out at the lowering sun, he smiles. Nervous and excited about what’s waiting for him at home.

......

 

Bouncing his leg, staring off into the sunset, Keith sits next to Veronica and Lance’s mother. The boy had been gone most of the afternoon. Keith was getting worried. Kosmo poofed out and back an two and a half hours ago, figuring he must have went to Shiro’s. The long haired boy was pouting. Veronica had to reassure him that Lance was just running errands and probably just got caught up talking, like he always does. This did little to help Keith’s anxiety.

Veronica knew that Lance was at Shiro’s, she suggested it. Shiro gave the best advice and knew about what was troubling her brother. She just wanted Lance to come home now and for Keith to make him smile again. Lance really only smiles when Keith visits.

The bouncing continued, as Lance’s mother gently rests her hand on top of Keith’s. She rubs her thumb gently along his knuckles, trying to calm the boy down. He gives her a soft smile.

Keith didn’t know when he started visiting so often. When Lance first started living here, Keith rarely visited for the first couple months. He had too many missions and relief efforts. Plus, he knew Lance needed the time with his family. What Keith really didn't know was just how close he would get to all the Mcclains. Most of the Mcclain children still lived at home. God the house was big enough to hold them all and the grandchildren. But he’s glad. He has another set of people who care about him. Another family.

Veronica starts to say something when the sound of Lance’s obnoxious car horns drowns her voice out. Lance loves to use that horn whenever he comes homes. Loves to make his presence known to everyone within earshot. 

Keith could not stop himself from standing up in his chair and running towards the car. Lance parks quickly and hops out, landing on his feets and turning towards the running boy. Keith stops about two feet from Lance.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They are a little awkward

“I’m home. Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not late.” Keith gives Lance a quick hug. To anyone, it seems like a couple reuniting after a long day apart. But Lance and Keith didn’t think anything of it. Didn’t even realize what they look like. They did this every time they saw each other, greeting each other like this. The Mcclain family knew though, but never said anything.

The two walked back to the porch where Lance greets his mother and Veronica with a hug. “Sorry, I was out so late. I took a detour. Oh, hi Kosmo,” Lance said as he scratched the left ear of the horse-wolf. “I will never get over how big you are.” 

Keith smiles at that. Knowing that Kosmo and Lance get along, his two best friends, gives Keith a warm feeling inside.  _ Crap,  _ Keith thinks,  _ not that again. _

They all head inside to start making dinner, though Lance’s mom kicks the boys out of the kitchen. She still remembers the last time the two of them tried to cook dinner for the family. She had to buy all new kitchenware and curtains. Veronica stays to help, mostly just to talk to her mother about what’s happening at the Garrison. Keith and Lance go to his room. Kosmo stays in the kitchen, waiting for mom to drop anything.

Keith plops down on Lance’s queen mattress while the other boys goes to his desk to grab something. It feelings like coming home every time Keith enters this room. It looks like a teenagers room, poster covering the walls, a desk covered in junk, a bunch of glow stars taped to the ceiling. But Keith takes comfort in that fact. They lost so many years in space not behaving like most teenagers. It’s nice that lance has a space to freeingly express himself. Keith didn’t have that, but he still finds himself at home here. 

Lance grabs what he was looking for off the desk and makes his way back to Keith. He sits to his right. Lance holds the holographic picture of himself and Allura. “I can’t believe it’s been three years. The time seems so much shorter,” the boy says with a somber look in his eyes as he looks at the holo pic.

Keith looks at Lance and places his hand over Lance’s on his knee but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to. Lance knows this is his way of comforting. After a minute or two, Lance turns his hand over and intertwines his and Keith’s fingers. Looking to Keith’s purple eyes, melting the second they connect. Lance sets the holo pic on his bedside table without letting go of Keith’s hand. 

Lance looks back into the purple and says, “Keith, I’m happy that you’re here. I actually wasn’t running errands tonight...I visited Shiro.”

Keith just looks back, the worry from earlier going away but a different kind of worry setting in.  _ Why did he see Shiro all of a sudden. _

“I needed advice.”

_ Oh, that’s why. _ “Shiro gives the best advice, doesn’t he?”

“He does. I’m gonna have to follow it.”

“You better or else he’s gonna pull out his dad look the next time he sees you.”

Lance looks down to their intertwined hands and smiles. “I want to make Allura happy. I know she wants me to be happy...Keith I want to know how to love again.” Keith jumps a little, a bit surprised. “I think...I could learn...with you...by my side.” Lance is still looking at their hands while keith is staring at lance. Heat rises up both their faces as they realize what has been said.

Keith whispers, “Really? With me?” With a little more confidence to his voice he continues, “Lance...I would love to show you how to love again.” Keith has the same fond look on his face as he had during that sunset all those years ago. Lance looks up and into those eyes, returning the same fond look.

Lance slowly brings his hand that’s not holding Keith’s and brushes back the long hair framing Keith’s face behind his ear. Pushing his hand farther through the rest of Keith’s hair and pulls his head closer until their foreheads were touching. “Can you starting showing me right now?”

Keith’s eyes flash between Lance’s eyes and lips. Keith licks his, slowing bringing his hand to Lance’s cheek. Keith’s chapped lips touch smooth ones, melting together. Lance feels a spark. He tries to match Keith’s movements but they are awkward, like he’s never kissed someone before. Lance takes control. Slowly at first, then getting hungrier. Keith breaks apart first, silently gasping for air. His eyes look into blue ones. They both smile as the last rays of the sun filter through the blinds.

Allura smiles.

......

When everyone come over the next week, there is no comments on the fact that Lance and Keith are holding hands. Stray eyes catch the looks and whispers between the two. But no one says anything. They don’t need to. They all know. The boys will tell them when they feel comfortable. Today is about Allura, not them. The team is just glad Lance is finally smiling more than ever. Allura is thankful as well. 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading? What are some suggestions for future fics? I need inspiration :)


End file.
